Complications
by secretkeeper13
Summary: Roxas is new in town and things seem to go from bad to worse when he meet a certain redhead. Roxas/Axel, Sora/Riku. OOC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would have to start over in life, but, you know what they say. Be careful what you say, it just might come to bite you in the ass. I remembered asking my parents if we could stay in our nice home at Hollow Baston. They literally dragged me here. Twilight Town doesn't seem all that bad but I still hate it! Luckily it was summer so I could relax a little.

I placed my laptop on the desk that was on the opposite wall from my bed. There was a box on my bed that held my black and white checkered bed spread. I grabbed the box and set it on a stack next to the bed, I sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed thinking of my old home. I heard the doorbell go off but refused to get up. I heard my mother from the other room yell, "Roxas, can you get the door?" I sighed not really wanted to get up. I grabbed the bed post for support. I opened the bedroom door and saw my mom trying to keep her boxes from toppling over. I carefully went downstairs and opened the door revealing a boy about my age with brown spiked hair that somewhat feel in his face.

He smiled hugely and spoke, "hi, I'm your new neighbor, Sora."

I nodded not really caring and stepped aside so he could come in. Sora walked past me and looked around at all the boxes. I walked, making sure he following me, into the kitchen. "It's mice to meet you Sora, I'm Roxas." As we got to the kitchen I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms against my chest. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure if it's no trouble."

I moved to the fridge and grabbed two Diet Pepsis and handed one to him. I opened mine hearing the seal pop and watched as Sora did the same but when he took a drink he made a face like he didn't like it. "Sorry, we have nothing but diet."

"Oh!" His face quickly went back to a smile, "it's alright. Aren't you bored here?" I opened my mouth to talk but he spoke instead. "If you want I can show you the town."

I thought for a moment, at least I could stop working fresh air might help a little. I nodded and quickly ran upstairs where my mother was and spoke quickly, "hey, I'm gonna go around town with our new neighbor." I saw her nod and I went back down to find Sora already at the door, still smiling.

"Come on, let's go, Roxas," He opened the door and we walked out to the late morning sky. The sun wasn't all the way in the sky but it was still sunny and hot. We walked to the sandlot where some kids were messing around but we ignored them. We went over to Market Street where an ice cream and pizza shop were, there was also a couple of clothes shops and I saw a bunch of girls walking out with bags. Sora took me to the park where little kids and their parents were. I dimly heard him say something but my mind took me back to when I was a child in Hollow Baston and how I would go to the park to me alone.

"Roxas," Sora's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

I turned to him, "sorry I was distracted."

"Hey Roxas, can I ask you something?"

I sighed low so he couldn't hear, "go ahead."

"Well, I promised some of my friends that I would meet them." I thought he was going to ask me to leave but instead he said, "Would you like to go to the beach with me and my friends?"

It took me a moment to register what he had asked, "uh, sure, why not."

He nodded and we walked to the station. I wanted to ask why there wasn't a beach nearby but thought better of it. When we stepped inside to the air conditioning building, I looked at the ticket counter and saw the price of one ticket. I felt my mouth drop, 900 munny just to go to the beach. I turned and noticed Sora was heading over to two boys who were talking amongst themselves. They were both all so they had to be at least a year older. One had flaming red hair, from what I could see since is back was to me, he was wearing all black. At least I threw in some white and red. He also had spike belts that crossed in the color of metallic red. The guy next to him had frost white hair and blue green eyes, he was dressed in a white and yellow vest with a black tank underneath and his pants wear a solid black. I caught up with Sora before we reached them. "Sora," I whispered, "I don't have enough munny for the beach."

Sora turned his eyes on me but was still smiling, "don't worry, we've got I covered."

"But-"

"Think of it as a house warming gift." I nodded as we were close to them, the red head turned and I could see he had blazing green eyes and upside down teardrop tattoos underneath them. Sora stood near the white head and turned to me. "Riku, Axel, this is Roxas. He's new here."

The white haired introduced as Riku smiled at Sora, "you seem to know when there is a new kid around, don't you"

Sora turned to face him and put his hands on his hips," He's my neighbor! And I don't know when _every_ new comes."

Riku laughed and I saw the red head, Axel, roll his eyes. I got the sudden feeling that he didn't want me there and I was alright with that. I turned to Sora and Riku and muttered, "look I should go home."

Sora groaned and moved so he was in front of me, "please stay Roxas." I just looked at him and saw Axel lean against the wall.

"Let him go if he wants," he spoke leaning his head back.

Sora turned and glared at his friend, he grabbed my arm. "You just don't want him to come!" He pulled out a black draw string bag and handed it to Riku who took it and went to the counter to get our tickets. Sora still had my arm and I was starting to hate it. Axel stepped away from the wall and brushed against me as he passed I saw his green eyes slip to my clear blue ones. I glanced down and clearly heard Riku walk back to us.

"Can you hear that guys?"

I didn't know what he meant until I heard the thunder rumble in the distance. "It's going to rain," I spoke softly as I saw Sora and Riku smile but Axel was the one who spoke.

"Yeah, we only go to the beach when we know it's going to rain. Got it memorized?"

I nodded as we headed toward the train when we took our seats Sora was next to Riku and I was stuck next to Axel. He didn't look at me, instead we stared out the window. I saw that Riku was watching Sora who glanced at me. "So, Roxas, where did you come from?"

"Hollow Baston."

I noticed that Riku nodded slowly as the train began to slow down. Quick ride. Alex stood and walked over to the door waiting for it to open. When it stopped we stood and got off to see people waiting to board the train to get back to town. It wasn't heavy rain just sprinkling as we started for the shore. Axel walked close to the water and sat down, I was headed for the same place and when I got near him I heard, "Can you please move away from me?"

Sora walked up with Riku and glared at Axel, "don't be so mean, Axel." He turned to me and gave a small smile, "don't mind him, he just needs to get used to you that's all." The way Sora said that made me think that he thought I was going to hang out with them after today… I glanced at Axel's back as he looked out on the ocean. I didn't think that was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I was alone since my parents like to leave a lot, it seemed. My cell phone sat next to me cause I was waiting for Sora to call. Remember when I said I would never hang out with them again? Yeah well I lied. Closing my eyes I decided that a nap was a good idea since I was bored. I started thinking about Axel, I mean hell I didn't like him it was just that he never talked to me and seemed to mysterious, you know? No matter how many times I try and befriend him he doesn't even spare me a glance, what a… a …. Geez I cant even thing right! I rolled over so I was facing the window and looked out to the still summer sky and sighed I only had three days left and I wasn't ready to be bossed by teachers just yet.

My phone started vibrating and I just knew it was Sora so I flipped the phone open, "Hey, Sora."

"Heyz," his voice told me that he was smiling, though when wasn't he, I don't think I've ever seen the kid sad in his life. "Can you meet us at the park?"

I sighed already feeling the warm summer breeze on my face, "Yeah, be there soon." I hung up and stood stretching cracking my back, my mom thought I needed to get out of the house more, oh well at least she got what she wanted. I headed towards the front door and wondered if Axel was actually going to be there, well since he wasn't with them all of three times I tagged along it could have been a coincident, right? When I opened the door I was hoping to be greeted by a nice breeze instead all I got was a scorching sun. I huffed and headed to the park not wanting them to leave me cause I took to long. When I got there all I saw were two girls on the marry-go-round giggling about whatever girls giggle about, since I'm a guy I wouldn't know. I looked over at the swings and saw Riku leaning against the pole, his white hair covered his face so I didn't know if he saw me or not. I slipped my hands into my pockets and strode over to him, when I was standing in front of him and smiled knowing he hadn't noticed me yet, "So, you dead yet?"

Riku's head lifted and his hand appeared to brush the white locks from his face. "Nah, I was just thinking."

I nodded glancing around for the annoying fur ball, "So, where's Sora?"

Riku chuckled," Oh, he went to go grab Axel."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Wait why did I even care that Axel was coming; he didn't like me so I didn't like him. But, part of me was just so glad that he was actually going to be here for once. I sighed as if I was bored and tried not to sound like I was too curious, "Axel's actually coming this time is he?"

Riku gave a small nod, "surprisingly enough he is, Sora's dragging him along."

My heart sank a little. I mentally beat myself; _you are not supposed to care Roxas! _I scolded myself. I crossed my arms against my chest, "Why won't he just come on his own?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "I'm guessing you're into him?"

"What!?" My mouth fell open and I tried to think of a way to explain that I didn't like him but all that came out was, "How did you-"

He snickered, I can just tell, you always ask about him and whenever he is with us you look at him."

"So," I countered turning away from him, hiding my blush, "I think I like him, but, it's alright I guess." I stopped and thought about what I had said, so I was just denying it the whole time, great this is just great! I glanced up to see Riku looking over my head at something else. I slowly turned finding Sora actually dragging Axel towards us and I must say Axel looked really pissed off. He had a deep purple shirt with black pants and I noticed Sora wearing a blue and yellow shirt with jean shorts. When they were closer to us I heard them arguing about something but was too bored to listen in. I moved and sat in one of the swings so I was a little away from the group. Riku took a step forward and smiled at Sora.

"So, what are our plans for today," Riku spoke seeming to talk only to Sora.

Said brunette thought for a moment and sighed, "I'll think of something to do soon."

Axel glared at the him and tried to pull his arm free from the brunette's grasp but failed. I leaned my head back watching the clouds pass by and wishing there was a breeze. I heard whispering and figured they were talking about whatever we were going to do today.

"Why don't we play a little game of soccer?" I heard Riku ask. I thought about it. Four guys in a field kicking a ball back and forth and I was pretty sure Axel was going to strip off his shirt for it too. I haven't even had a conversation with him and I already knew he would be one for shirtless activities. I started thinking about Axel shirtless and fell backwards on the swing. Everyone laughed and Sora was nice enough to help me up. When I got up and brushed off Riku smiled, "So do you wanna play a game of soccer?"

Sora put his hands of his hips and stared at Riku, "And the catch is?"

"We're on a team, you're on a team. First one to twenty point wins, "Axel spoke staring at Sora too.

Riku set his hand on Axel's shoulder snickering, "Losers have to do whatever winners want for a day."

Sora glanced at me and I shrugged turning to them, "I guess we could."

Sora smiled, "You two are soo on!" He grabbed my hand and started running dragging me along, I did my best to keep up with him and noticed we were headed to a field. We stopped in the middle and there was already goals set up and somehow Riku had a ball… maybe he pulled it out of his ass. Nah I bet it just stays here for when they need it.

Riku threw up the ball catching it a few times and turned to us, "So, you two ready to be defeated?"

I smiled, "I think you're the ones who will loose!"

Sora patted me on the back, "good attitude, Roxas!"

Axel pulled off his shirt  (I would like to say that I told you so and I soo knew he was going to do that. I must say he looks way better then in my daydream) he threw it to the side not caring where it turned up. He also pulled back his hair into a long pony tail and I'll tell you now that I liked it better when it was spiked! He then had the nerve why we were waiting **ON HIM** to turn to us and say, "Come on guys I don't have all day!"

We ignored his and got in our positions I was the goalie while Sora was on the field starting with the ball. He quickly dribbled it past Riku, who, but failed, to steal the ball away. I cheered him on from where I was standing and watched as Sora kicked aiming at Axel hoping he would move and sure enough he was stupid to dive thinking it would go there and missed making the ball make home with the net. Sora ran all the way back to me and I gave him a well earned high five. We switched places so now I was up against Alex, who I must say has a pretty damn nice chest. He got to start with the ball so why he was dribbling I quickly ran up stealing it from him successfully and ran with the ball. When I was near Riku I kicked hard and hoped for the best, Riku was trying to find out where it would go but it was too late letting us score again. Sora cheered as I ran back to him. In half an hour our score was nineteen to fifteen, meaning Sora and I were on our why to winning! I was up and Axel started with the ball, we were running at each other, I to get the ball and him to… well get to the goal. When I close to stealing the ball he elbowed me in the stomach making me falling to my knees out of air. Axel moved on like nothing happened and kicked the ball so hard it hit Sora in the face knocking him out.  (Do you see this too? Axel has the nerve to cheat at a game _they_ suggested we play! Then after elbowing me he hurts my teammate and knocks him on his ass and better yet knocked out what an ass… and speaking of ass his ass looked really good the whole time!). Axel found his shirt slipping it back on and turned to Riku.

"Let me guess, two fouls so we lost?" Riku nodded and Axel began to walk away waving and yelling behind him, "See you later. I got to go."

I carefully stood holding my stomach and breathing slowly while Riku walked over to where Sora was still passed out on the ground. I slowly walked over and slipped to y knees, gently this time and glanced at Riku, "Is he alright?"

"He will be," he nodded, "what about you ?"

"I've been worse, trust me."

Riku gently picked up Sora as I stood back up, "come on, let's go," he spoke walking away carrying Sora and my beside him still holding my stomach and I hoped next time we played Axel wouldn't foul so much.

--

My phone went off and I jumped so high I fell out of my bed and onto my hard wood floor. I grabbed my phone cussing out Sora already by the caller ID and answered it growling, "What do you want?"

"Hey," Sora exclaimed clearly missing my greeting, if you could call it that, "wanna go to the beach?"

"Now!?"

"Of course! Why not now?"

I sighed, "It's five o'clock in the morning!" I sighed again and then yawned, "But I guess I can go."

"Well then hurry up!" Sora yelled hanging up, I quickly got up and took a shower pulling on a pair of black pants and a black and blue shirt. I didn't bother with my hair but then again when do I? I ran from my house all the way to the train station finding Riku and Sora chatting against the wall. When I got the then Riku handed me my ticket without looking at me.

"Riku?" Sora asked behind me, "Axel said he'd be there right?"

Riku didn't speak instead he just nodded and we went on the train. I laid down while Sora and Riku sat together and I closed my eyes wanting to sleep. In what seemed like seconds I felt the train come to a stop and I knew we were there, damn I really needed to sleep more but I didn't think that was going to happen with Riku and Sora as my friends. As we walked out I saw Axel leaning against a post waiting for us. We all walked down to the beach and I quickly went over to a rock sitting on top of it and gazing out at the sea. The stars were out and as beautiful as ever I leaned back watching them and heard the sound of people talking I was bored so I decided to eavesdrop.

"You need to be nicer to that kid," I recognized the voice as Riku and concentrated more.

"Yeah you shouldn't be so mean, he hasn't done anything to you," accused Sora.

"Well," I heard Axel's sigh and just somehow knew he was tired, "I have my reasons."

I recognized Riku's laugh, "And what would that be?"

"Look I can't say okay." Axel pleaded.

Sora huffed, "You're going to let such a great chance pass you by, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry that I don't know what the little twerp wants okay?" Axel shot back.

"He's a pretty good kid when you get to know him." Riku commented. I heard footsteps and figured someone had walked away. "Look Axel," Riku's voice came again. "Here is your chance to be happy, don't let it go because of him."

I refused to listen anymore and hopped off the rock heading towards the train station. I decided to take the deserted tunnels and walked not knowing where I was going, which is probably back but oh well right. I became tired and leaned heavily against one of the walls I slipped down it getting comfortable and about ready to fall asleep when something nudged me.

"Hey, hey kid get up." I opened my eyes to a blond with a creative haircut and blue ocean blue eyes. I stood and tried to keep my eyes open. "Kid wake up, here, I'll help you get home."

I nodded and held out my hand slowly, "I'm Roxas."

He took my hand giving it a quick shake, "Demyx." I nodded as he led me to the tram common and waved me off, "Hopes to seeing you soon Roxas." I nodded wandering back to my house falling into a deep sleep to the rest of the day.

--

Only one more day of summer vacation left…NO! I glance out the window to see the sunlit streets, everyone was heading to the fair. Riku said they'd come and get me so I knew it was the truth. I wondered if Axel was going to come with us but shook off the thought immediately, what should I care if he comes or not I'm just a twerp to him. The doorbell rang and I went off to answer it greeting Sora as we bounded off towards the pizza parlor to meet Riku and Axel, hopefully. When we got there They were leaning against the side.

"Ready to go to the beach?" Riku smiled.

I gave a weird look, "Beach? I thought we were going to the fair?"

Axel walked towards the station not saying a word to anyone. Sora glanced at me and smiled, "Nope, we go to the beach instead!"

I nodded and Riku turned to me, "Why don't you go to the station and we'll meet you there?"

"Okay, see you guys soon." I walked towards the station and through the glass door saw Axel standing with his back towards me. I decided to talk to him to see what the fuck his problem was exactly. When I was behind him I whispered, "Axel?"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hey look eveyone it's the second chapter!!! yay, well I decided to post even though most of you don't care and I would love it if you read this if you woud review and tell me what you think... Please!!! Well Anyway I decided that Demyx shall be in this story as well but I don't know what his importance is yet but when I know you'll know k?

I don't anythingbut it wouls be freaking awsome if I did!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Axel?" I glanced down avoiding his eyes. I could feel him staring at me but he didn't answer and I didn't look at him. I kept talking even if he didn't hear me at first. "Why do you hate me?"

I moved my eyes up a bit so I could see his reaction; he went rigid and placed his hand gently on my shoulder, which I shrugged off. "Why do you think I hate you?"

Sighing I looked at him, as he glanced away, "You never talk to me, never look at me. The few times I hung out with you guys you didn't want to come and had to be dragged along. I just know." I turned away from him towards the door, "I'm going to make it easier on you."

"What," Axel voice shook a bit, "what are you going to do?"

"Leave." Before he could say anything else I walked out heading for the tunnels hoping to see Demyx again. As I wandered the darkness for a while I began to feel like a complete idiot. Why would Demyx just stay in the tunnel hoping to be found again, he would have gone home. I leaned against a wall and sat not really wanting to go home when I heard chuckling in front of me.

"You know, I didn't know see you later meant he next day." I bolted up seeing the blond again and smiled.

"Yeah I guess I just want to become friends with you." Demyx held out his hand helping me up and smiled huge.

"You know no one has really said that too me before."

"Why not?"

"I live down here." He spoke softly probably hoping I didn't hear him. Now I understood why he was here.

"Why, what about your family?" I asked hoping not to offend him.

"They kicked me out for being gay." I shook my head and took his hand. He gave me a weird look as walked towing. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

"You're going to stay with me."

"But, but-"

"Do you want to stay here?" I interrupted him. Demyx shook his head no really fast not wanting to stay. Roxas dragged Demyx out of the tunnels near the place Hayner and his group always is. Demyx glanced around probably thinking. We pasted the park where Sora and Riku were walking past not paying attention at all. I went to the house marked 138 and pulled out my key. The door was already unlocked which told me that my mother was already home. I opened the door and yelled up that I was home and for her to come down. I moved Demyx to the living room to watch some TV while I waited for my mother in the kitchen. When she came down she saw Demyx and gave me a weird look.

"You didn't tell me a friend of yours was over." She spoke kindly about to go and greet him when I stopped her.

"Wait, mom, I want no need to ask a favor from you." I leaned against the counter as she turned to face me. "Please keep an open mind about this. My friend there is living on the streets."

She gasped, "That poor child, why?"

"He's gay."

"Roxas please don't tell me you're sleeping with him." She said sternly.

"Mother! I said to keep an open mind, not jump to conclusions. No I'm not I just want to know if he can live with us."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not, I don't see a problem with it."

The door opened and I knew it was my dad. "Tifa, where are you?"

"In the kitchen dear come here for a second." She said sweetly then turning back to me.

"So what is the problem mother, cause I really don't see one." I said again crossing my arms.

"Oh you say that now but wait until your butt hurts in the morning."

"Whose butt's gonna hurt?" A taller version of myself spoke, it was amazing how much I didn't look like my mom but completely like my dad.

"Roxas wants his gay friend to live with us." She said hoping he would take her side.

"I don't see a problem with it. Why not." He said nodding.

"Thanks dad I'll go tell him." I moved trying to get away.

"Cloud what are you thinking what if he rapes Roxas?" Tifa asked worried. Oh yeah I'd so get raped. Honestly Demyx already had two chances and he didn't take them, I trusted him anyway.

--

Only an hour after I told Demyx the news, did Tifa finally take to him. She set him up for school so he would be a senior and planned to go shopping for him later tonight. One drawback I saw was that we had to share a room, oh well I'd live. I went upstairs planning on falling asleep when I glanced at the calendar. Oh my god school started tomorrow.

I only have one word to say… Fuck…

* * *

Author's Notes

This is a new update yay I actually did it I swear I'll update more ofter.

Please Comment it would mean a lot


End file.
